Counterfeiting is a significant and continuing global problem for brand owners, manufacturers, retailers and consumers. With increased world trade and with companies continually seeking to reduce the costs of production, many products are no longer produced by the manufacturers themselves or in the country where the company is incorporated. Tangible and physical goods are often the target of counterfeiting, especially for branded and popular products. To fight against counterfeiting, it is desired to have a system and a method for authenticity verification of a product or a service that are cost effective, reliable, secure, and easy to implement within global supply chain infrastructures.